


Chris Redfield: Bad Daddy

by Baldwolf



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry, Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Gay, Incest, M/M, Multi, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldwolf/pseuds/Baldwolf
Summary: An alternate universe fan-fiction that has Chris Redfield turning a bit dark and domineering.  No zombies, but lots of hot sex in this one.





	Chris Redfield: Bad Daddy

“Yo, Pop...you home?” Piers hollered as he pushed open the front door.

“Hey son, how was the drive down from school? Were you able to keep yourself entertained all those hours on the road?” Chris Redfield inquired as he gave his college boy a hearty hug.

“No problem there. Dante and I always have plenty to talk about.”

“Dante?...So he's still hanging around...”

“Pop, c'mon. You know we're friends. Cut him some slack, alright?.”

“I already did when he talked you in to stealing my car and going on a two-day joy ride when he turned 18 years old. Your little impromptu road trip ended with you in the hospital and my car wrapped around a tree.”

“That was three years ago, and he paid for his actions...unlike me.”

“I wasn't going to let his bad influence ruin your chance at college!..................But.......you're right. He did take responsibility.”

“Sooooo...don't be mad but I invited him to stay with us this summer. He didn't have any place else to go. C'mon pop, have a heart.”

Chris just stared at his son and shook his head in disbelief that he was agreeing to let the young man stay.

“THANKS POP!! You're the best. Dante....He said you can stay!!” Piers yelled out to the car.

 

Chris was never a fan of his son's friend, but he understood the bond they shared. Both young men lost their mother during childbirth, but unlike Piers, Dante's father was never a fixture in his life. In fact, the young man had no idea who his father was. Staring out the door, Chris watched the 6'-0” tall, 190 lbs loner stroll up the sidewalk sporting the same casual demeanor he always had.

 

“Wazzup, Mr. Redfield...thanks for letting me stay here,” Dante said with a simple head nod.

“You won't just be slacking off all summer. Piers will be getting a job and you will too or you'll be helping around the house. You'll need to earn your keep. Got it?'

“Yes sir,” he said nodding his head.

When Chris turned to leave the room, Dante snuck a long glance at the elder Redfield's firm ass. He had a crush on Piers' 6'-1” tall, 220 lbs muscle-daddy for years, and time only made that longing grow stronger. But he was tired of just fantasizing about the muscular DILF. He was going to make sure that summer would be one to remember.

“C'mon Dante. Let's put our stuff away and relax,” Piers said eagerly nudging his distracted buddy.

 

A few minutes later after the young men got settled in their rooms, Piers entered the guest room through the connecting bathroom.

“So...whatcha wanna do?” he asked slyly.

“I think you should suck my dick. Show me just how much you love me,” Dante replied, reaching his hand into his pants and grabbing hold of a thick slab of meat.

“Now?? But what if my dad walks in?”

“He's in the back working on his hot rod again. Betcha we've got at least two hours before he comes back inside. Now...suck...my...dick.”

 

At 5'-10” tall and only 160 lbs, Piers always looked a bit twinkish next to his boyfriend, but he had more of a runner's build. Dante on the other hand always seemed to stay in great shape even though he never actually worked out or did much in the way of manual labor. The young Redfield always teased him that it must be in his DNA, and watching Dante strip completely naked and exposing his long, taut muscles and hardening cock was enough proof of the young man's excellent genes.

 

Piers locked the doors and quickly dropped to his knees. He couldn't get enough of his boyfriend's 9.5” cock and loved to feel its veiny girth stuff his throat. He and Dante had been lovers for a couple of years, just after the auto accident that landed him in the hospital. During the visits, Dante surprised the young Redfield by confessing his feelings for him. It seemed like a quick change from being simple buddies to getting blowjobs under the hospital sheets, but Piers was in heaven. He harbored a crush on Dante for years, and he just assumed that his near-death experience made his buddy realize his own true feelings. And it had been bliss for him ever since then, except for the part where the young Redfield still couldn't bring himself to tell his only parent either about his sexuality or his partner.

 

With his wife's death during childbirth, the former professional baseball player was left to raise his newborn son all alone. Although Piers never knew his mother, she was never far from his thoughts since his middle name, Nivans, was her maiden name. Chris made sure his son had the best life possible, and they were always seen as the perfect father-son duo. Piers was afraid to damage that relationship, but his feelings for Dante had grown so strong that he knew he was ready to risk it for love. That summer, the father would learn the truth about the son.

 

“Good boy. Suck it all. Oh yeah baby. You know I love it when you swallow every inch,” Dante moaned as he lay back on the bed. But while his boyfriend continued to service his throbbing shaft, he daydreamed that it was actually Chris pleasuring his pole. Gawd how he wanted that man! He never had a real father figure in his life, and even though Chris was always hard on him for his bad behavior or poor judgments, Dante grew to believe that meant the older Redfield actually cared about him, and he in turn grew to care about Chris too. When he turned 18, he started to see the man differently. He allowed those feelings to grow and mutate into what was now basically an obsession. It was really the only reason he was dating Piers. He normally couldn't stand someone so polite, eager to please and weak-willed. But if fucking the young Redfield meant he'd have an opportunity like the one that just presented itself that summer, then he'd drill his smooth firm ass like a banshee from Hell to make sure he didn't miss out on feeling Chris' big cock slamming into his own needy hole.

 

Just thinking about all the possible ways Mr. Redfield could take him made Dante eager to fuck some ass himself. He quickly pulled his saliva-soaked dick from Piers lips, pushed the straight-A college boy face down on the bed and rammed his full length balls-deep. Piers buried his face in the sheets and moaned loudly once his boyfriend let loose with an all-out blitz on his butt. He loved Dante's enthusiastic pounding and believed it was because he truly loved him. Thankfully, Piers couldn't read his lover's thoughts.

 

Dante slammed his hips hard into the firm young glutes, squeezing the waist tightly as he railed Piers, but all he thought of was Chris. All he could see in his mind were images of the man shirtless and sweaty or wearing those ugly cut-off sweatpants over his jockstrap. Images of his bubble butt-cheeks devouring the cottony material drove him over the edge, and soon Dante was breeding the young Redfield with heaps of his salty seed. Collapsing on top of Piers, the perverted boyfriend kept his cock stuffed deep as his hands slid down to his convenient lover's 8” shaft. He jerked Piers off, again imagining that he was manhandling his father's fleshy hot rod before they both drifted to sleep.

 

“Boys!! Dinner's ready!” Chris yelled up the stairs, figuring the two had simply fallen asleep after the long car ride.

“Smells great, Mr. Redfield,” Dante stated with another head nod as he walked passed the sweaty man and breathed in deeply. The sight of Chris in a sleeveless white t-shirt almost caused him to pop an erection right there in the kitchen, but he quickly calmed himself and grabbed a plate. All throughout dinner, Dante stole as many glances of his boyfriend's father as he could without getting caught. And by the time he was ready to go to sleep, the scheming lover knew he'd have a night filled with sexual dreams about Chris. The odd thing was that Chris would be having sexual dreams too, but unlike anything that ever crossed his mind before.

 

Unbeknownst to either men, Dante had a special gift; burgeoning empathic abilities which allowed him to either sense the feelings of another or impose his feelings onto them...thanks to his true father; a Corrupter demon from hell. Only when he was really focused on someone would the ability begin to manifest itself, and he was now completely focused on Chris. Dante wasn't some kind of dark warrior on a mission from hell. His demonic father was simply into creating any type of chaos by siring numerous offspring and letting their darker nature taint their lives and the lives around them.

 

That night as both men slept, Dante's lustful urges began to creep into the older Redfield's dreams, and the muscular parent soon found his mind flooded with unexpected imagery. Images of throbbing, erect cocks dripping with precum or in the midst of powerful ejaculations along with firm, round manly asses wrapped in sweaty jockstraps were the main staple of his nighttime visions. But among those solitary scenes, the occasional mental picture of studly lips gliding along a veiny shaft or luscious ass-cheeks split wide by a thrusting cock also invaded his so-called straight mind.

 

When he woke the next morning, Chris was clearly shaken by the subject matter of his dreams. He figured a nice cold shower was just what he needed to clear his head. Unfortunately the master bathroom was in the middle of a renovation so he had to use the guest bathroom. When he flung open the door, Chris was shocked to see Dante standing in front of the mirror wearing only a black jockstrap. The sight of his young, round bubble-butt took Chris' breath away, and he could barely offer up an apology before hastily shutting the door.

 

“Sorry about that, Mr. Redfield. I thought I had locked that door too,” a shirtless Dante offered up a few minutes later as he slid by the unexpectedly aroused homeowner...now wearing just a pair of tight fitting shorts over his strapped ass. Chris quickly disappeared in the bathroom and struggled to clear his mind of those impure thoughts. Dante, however, immediately went back to his room and began to stroke his cock, reliving the unexpected encounter in his mind. As he blasted a hot load all over his once-clean chest, he thought he heard a loud grunt coming from the bathroom and wondered if Piers' papa was unloading some baby-batter as well. And he would be right.

 

The next few days were a real struggle for Chris. His nights were filled with a never-ending stream of homoerotic dream images, and the days were filled with ways to avoid Dante in his tight-fitting pants over his incredible bubble-butt. He would have to make a real effort to think only about women when he jerked off in the shower because if he lost focus for even a second, Dante's ass would be front and center in his mind. By the week's end, Chris knew of only one solution, and so he made a date with the biggest slut he knew figuring having a flesh and blood female on his cock would do the trick.

 

“So how was the date?” Dante asked, already knowing the answer.

“I seemed to have lost my touch. I didn't even make it past dessert. I guess I seemed too eager,” Chris offered up, surprised by his complete honesty as he headed up the stairs.

“There's always tomorrow,” Dante replied before disappearing in to the kitchen for a late snack.

Chris was once again plagued by erotic dreams, but when he woke up the next morning he found that he was enjoying them far more than he ever thought possible. His sheets were covered in loads of dried spunk. His next only recourse was to throw himself into some project with the hopes of totally distracting himself or wearing himself out so completely that he would be too tired to dream. Choosing to fixate on rehabbing his latest hot rod seemed to do the trick. Spending long hours in the hot garage was enough to exhaust the studly daddy which led to extremely deep, restful sleep. Soon Chris was feeling like his old self again.

 

A couple of weeks after returning home, Piers landed a summer intern position with a large company which meant he would be working a lot. Dante however had not found any job but that was because he already knew what he wanted to do with his time.

“Mr. Redfield, since I haven't found any work outside the house and you said I needed to earn my keep...how about you let me help you with your car? I'm really handy with tools and I don't mind getting dirty.”

“Ummmm...ahhh...well.....,” Chris stammered. His mind was racing. He had found a way to distract himself enough to avoid gay dreams and had been keeping his contact down to a minimum with his son's friend, but now that same young man was offering to spend all day with him. That sweet, round ass would be in his sights for hours on end, and Chris didn't know if he could handle it. But he did say Dante needed to be useful if he was to continue living with them. Realizing that he simply needed to focus on the project and control his fluctuating emotions, the hot daddy agreed...and immediately regretted his decision.

 

The very next morning, Chris found Dante waiting for him in the garage wearing a black tank top and tight gym shorts. Every taut muscle in his body was flexing through the thin material. Feeling the urgency to distract himself, Chris gave the young man a project at the rear of the car while he worked under the hood. Things were going well enough until Chris took a break and saw that Dante was now shirtless and sweat was rolling down his toned flesh.

“How can you work in that sweat-soaked shirt, Mr. Red” Dante asked innocently enough.

“I don't have the body of a young man anymore, so...” the 39 year old father replied.

“Whatever, man. You have an incredible body. Show it off! You're sure to land a hot chick that way!” Dante said encouragingly.

Chris started to blush and after a bit more coaxing, the t-shirt came off.

“See? Don't you feel better?” Dante asked, patting Chris' firm 8-pack abs.

 

When Dante returned to working on the trunk he couldn't help but smile huge. Not only did he get to see Chris' bare chest up close, but he felt up those amazing abs as well. He knew if he kept up with his plan, Chris would be balls-deep up his aching ass in no time. But he had to play it cool for just a little while longer.

 

Chris started to feel oddly at ease around Dante the more he worked with him. Seeing the barely dressed young man on a daily basis became a normal, more comfortable situation, and soon the elder Redfield was able to rationalize his admiration for Dante's body as simply due to him no longer being a young man himself. Soon their conversations were becoming more and more personal, and they began to really connect. Dante even started encouraging Chris to go out more often stating that no one in their right mind would turn down a chance to sleep with him.

 

The encouraged elder Redfield began to go on more dates but inexplicably each one ended abruptly, usually due to a change in Chris' demeanor or attitude. What he nor Dante realized was that while he was on the dates, Piers' boyfriend was getting more and more agitated at the thought of some skank getting her hands on Chris' cock before he could. Because he was so focused on the hot daddy, Dante unknowingly transferred his bad attitude to the object of his lust which in turn corrupted Chris' emotional state, thus sabotaging each and every date. His continued bad dates were starting to get to the man and he was also becoming extremely sexually frustrated.

 

One night while Chris was on his latest date and Piers was in his room reading over office reports, Dante was slowly stroking his dick thinking of Chris. Suddenly he could sense the man's emotional state and realized that he was really enjoying the company of some bitch, and he could also sense Chris' growing sexual anticipation. “Dammit!” he muttered. “If he gets laid I'm back to square one!” Without realizing it, Dante's emotional state once again began to affect Chris, and when the waiter drop the silverware, the normally polite man blurted out an unwarranted slew of obscenities at the server which completely offended the woman. The date ended right then and there.

 

“So big man, how did the date go? I assume well since you're home late.” Dante inquired, acknowledging that it was well past midnight.

“Nope. I blew it. Lost my cool again and scared her off. I don't know what I'm doing wrong.”

“Maybe nothing...or maybe just looking in the wrong place,” Dante said comfortingly. Sensing that Chris was not only vulnerable but highly sexually frustrated, the scheming young man decided it was time to make his first real move. Walking up to Chris, who was seated on the sofa, Dante dropped to his knees and placed his hands on the man's thighs.

“Wh-What the fuck are you doing?”

“Relax. I've seen the way you look at me. I know you want me. It's probably why your dates have gone bad. I want you too....let me show you how much,” the young man said as his hands slowly crept towards the zipper.

 

Chris didn't say anything. He could barely breathe. He was sure that what was happening was wrong on so many levels, but he didn't want it to stop. He couldn't stop staring into Dante's eyes, even when he felt rough hands take hold of his now throbbing cock. Only when Dante turned away to lick his shaft did Chris finally blink. When he felt the warm tongue glide around his bulbous cockhead, the elder Redfield groaned loudly, but then stopped himself for fear of waking his son. But Dante assured him that Piers was fast asleep.

 

With success firmly in his grasp, the conniving bad boy relished in his victory by slowly dragging his warm, wet tongue around the base of the mushroom-shape head over and over before delicately kissing the precum soaked slit. He could feel Chris' body tremble with every passing second and he loved the sense of power it gave him. He continued the slow erotic torture by gliding his lips down the 11” long cock until he was mouthing the huge set of cum-filled balls. He sucked the pair into his mouth and rolled them around his tongue for several minutes, looking up at an astonished Chris the whole time.

 

When he could no longer deny himself, Dante spit out the nutsack and inhaled the top half of the thick dick. Chris gasped loudly and nearly shot off of the sofa, but the hungry young lad held him down and continued to devour more of his length. After a few attempts, Dante's lips had wrapped themselves around the base of his obsession's prick, and then it was time to make Chris truly fall for his charms. Methodically sliding his wet lips up and down the pulsing shaft, the house guest's hands slowly worked their way up to the heaving chest and quickly unbuttoned the shirt. Soon Dante was groping the massive pecs and suckling on the fat cock faster and faster. Unable to deny the intense pleasure, Chris grabbed the back of the young man's head and started to thrust his hips into his face. Dante knew the man was all but his now.

 

Ten minutes after it started, Chris finally succumbed to the oral onslaught and rewarded the greedy cocksucker with several huge blasts of his spunk, and Dante swallowed every load down. But in lieu of an afterglow, Chris came to his senses and freaked out. He pulled his spent cock from the still hungry mouth and ran up stairs. He couldn't believe he just let a man, let alone his son's best friend suck his dick. Even worse, he couldn't deny how incredible it felt. While Chris was struggling with his own sexual issues, Dante just sat up on the couch and stroked his aching cock until he came all over himself. The first stage was complete and a total victory for the horny lad, but he knew the next stage would be a bit tricky, especially if he pushed too hard and too fast.

 

The next morning Chris could barely say two words to his late night lothario. And Dante knew if he allowed the silence to continue, all his progress could be at risk.

“Chris...don't sweat last night, man. A blowjob is just a blowjob. A mouth is just a mouth. You clearly needed a release and I clearly was willing to help out.”

“But you're my son's age...and a guy! It's wrong!”

“Why? Because I know what I'm doing and was able to pleasure your big dick? Sexually stimulating an erogenous zone, no matter who does it, will illicit a sexual response. It's one of the great things about being human...we can get off so damn easy.”

“But...but it shouldn't...I shouldn't....have let it....”

“Happen? We're both adults. You did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. Stop beating yourself up over this. And besides, we still have a shit ton of work to do on this car of yours.” Dante finished, giving Chris a friendly pat on his shoulder.

 

Chris was now more confused than ever. So many thoughts and feelings ran through his head, but the ones that were the loudest were the fact that they were both adults and they technically did nothing wrong. Maybe he was just allowing old attitudes held by his parents and grandparents cloud his judgment. Maybe it was ok to simply have had a very enjoyable, if not completely unexpected, sexual encounter with a younger man. The fact was, Chris was growing fond of Dante and was appreciative of his help on the hot rod. What was the worse thing that could happen?

 

Over the next few days, Chris' mood lightened up and he was once again comfortable around his son's friend...and that was the single Dante was waiting for. He knew it was time to take their relationship to the next level. That night while Chris slept, Dante was too excited to sleep, fantasizing about what it would be like to feel Chris force his huge cock up his tight little hole. As he fondled himself and fingered his ass, Dante once again empathically connected with Chris and invaded his dreams.

 

In his dreams, the studly daddy found himself naked in his garage, and so was Dante. Before he could ask where their clothes were, the young man was suddenly in front of him and they were kissing passionately. The next thing he knew, Piers' friend was on his knees servicing his rock hard cock, and Chris was encouraging him to suck it all down. The next scene had the young man on his back on the hood of the car and Chris was about to penetrate him. “Fuck me daddy! Fuck me hard!” Dante moaned seductively. Chris then watched in utter amazement as his rigid member slowly disappeared through the fleshy ring. The next image in his dream was of Chris lying on top of Dante on the hood, plowing his willing hole with all his might and he was loving the fact that the bad boy was just begging for more. And just as he was about to cum inside the sweet warm hole, both Chris and Dante woke up in the middle of an intense ejaculation. The dream was so vivid and the sensations were so real, that both Chris and Dante separately started to wonder what they just actually experienced.

 

The next day, Piers informed his father that he was asked to go on a week-long business trip and that he was leaving that afternoon. Dante was happy to see his boyfriend depart because that meant he would have Chris all to himself for several days. And he wasn't going to waste a minute of it.

 

Later that afternoon, after Chris returned from taking Piers to the airport, the elder Redfield found Dante in the garage working under the hood. And just as he walked up, Chris noticed that the young man was struggling with the alignment of the header to the engine block, but there wasn't any room next to him. So instead, the burly daddy leaned over Dante's back and assisted in the assembly, but all the young man could think about was the DILF's bulging crotch pressed against his bubble-butt. Instinctively, he began to slowly grind and wiggle his ass.

 

“Dammit Dante! What are you doing?” Chris growled as they finished inserted the last bolt.

“Exactly what both you and I want me to do. C'mon Chris...it's been long enough,” Dante replied as he slammed the hood closed and started to back himself on top of it. “You know you want to fuck me. And I desperately need to feel your big dick up my ass. So how about it?...Fuck me daddy! Fuck me hard!”

“Wh...What? How did you...Why did you say that?” Chris stammered, remembering his dream.

But Dante stopped talking and started stripping. Soon Chris was staring at the young man's bare, firm ass and tight, fleshy hole.

 

Like a moth to a flame, Chris moved closer. His cock was straining to escape his pants as his mind struggled to maintain control of his body. Soon he too was naked and rubbing his precum-leaking cockhead against the quivering ring. Sweat was dripping form both their bodies in the hot garage, but that only seemed to intensify the situation.

“Do it daddy!!! Take me now!! Make me your cum-dump!!” Dante pleaded; his words carrying years worth of longing for the man.

Seeing the eager young bottom begging for his meat sparked something new within Chris; a more dominant demeanor slowly emerged and he was about to give Dante everything he wanted and more. But first, the horny daddy was going to do what he wanted.

 

Dropping to his knees, Chris spread the lusciously smooth ass-cheeks apart and pressed his tongue against the clenched ring. He lapped at the hole for what seemed like an eternity for Dante, who was moaning loudly and squirming wildly on the hood of the hot rod. His ever-increasing desire soon transferred onto his lover, and it wasn't long before both men were lost lost in their blind lust for each other. Several minutes later, with his saliva dripping from the thoroughly tongue-fucked hole, Chris stood up and prepared to make the young man his bitch.

 

Grabbing hold of Dante's ankles, the commanding daddy ordered the bad boy to guide his dick into him. Eager to please his new master, Piers' boyfriend did what he was told and aimed the bulbous cockhead at his sloppy wet sphincter. With steady pressure, Chris slowly forced his massive meat into new territory, only stopping once his hips were pressing against the sweet young butt. Up until that moment, Dante was purely a top. He wasn't going to give up his anal virginity to just anyone, and the fact that it was Chris Redfield that just took it was utter perfection.

 

Without realizing it, Dante had arched his back high off of the hood as he tried to come to grips with the sheer girth of what had been stuffed inside of him. He could feel the heat of Chris' shaft warming his bowels and detected the stud's heartbeat as the blood coursed through the veiny member. It was so primal and intimate that the young man almost came on the initial insertion, but he quickly squeezed his own nut-sack tightly and staved off a premature orgasm. He wanted to lose himself in the moment, a moment he wanted to last forever.

 

The quivering velvety walls were begging to be brutalized, and the elder Redfield was more than willing to comply. Hugging the young, powerful thighs to his chest, Chris began to thrust his hips methodically at first, over-exaggerating his hip movements. But it wasn't long before the warm, moist chute triggered a more feral reaction from the all-American dad. Again arching high off of the hood, Dante found himself unable to make a sound even though his mouth was agape and his mind unraveling in ecstatic bliss. As his eyes rolled back into his head, he began to writhe wildly on the end of the pistoning prick. Chris was railing his hole harder than anything the young man had ever inflicted on another...and it was pure joy.

 

The hot rod was rocking back in forth in unison to the never-ending barrage of hip-thrusts while the old suspension serenaded the duo with its creaking and squeezing. Chris' emotional state was feeding off of Dante's empathic connection. Not only could he feel his own lustful urges for the tender, spasming hole he was dominating, but he was also feeling the overwhelming desire for for his own muscular body and huge cock. And the harder he plowed Dante, the greater his lust became. It was a vicious cycle of sexual need that was turning the previously respectable man into commanding lover, and Dante was not only the cause for the transformation but the lucky recipient of it as well.

 

Thirty minutes after he started, the sweat-soaked DILF finally started to cum, and he came hard. All his pent up frustrations erupted deep inside Dante as he pumped load after load into his willing cum-dump. With each splattering of spunk coating his fleshy tunnel, the young man's obsession for his boyfriend's father grew more and more intense, and soon he was spraying his own chest and face with his salty semen. When the both orgasms had subsided, Dante pulled Chris down on top of him wrapped his legs around the muscular waist and planted an extremely passionate kiss on his lips and said, “Thank you daddy! Make me yours forever.”

Chris just smiled, hugged the young man tightly to his chest and stood up, with Dante still impaled. He then strolled from the garage to the rear door of his house and entered. For the rest of the afternoon and deep into the night, the elder Redfield pillaged and plundered Dante's succulent glutes until he passed out from sheer exhaustion.

 

The next few days were a blur of hot, wild sex and not much else. Chris took complete ownership of Dante's willing body and used him however he saw fit...and the bad boy loved every second of it. He brought out the brutish side of the all-American man and was quickly turning him into the ultimate fuck-daddy. After one particularly intense fuck, with Dante lying atop the massive, sweaty chest, the young man began running his index finger along Chris' arm and pec.

“What are you doing, boy?”

“Just imagining what you would look like with a tattoo along your arm and chest. With a body like yours, it would be amazing,”

“A tattoo, huh? Never thought it would suit me before...but I'm clearly not the same man that I used to be.”

“Or maybe a piercing...or two?” Dante wondered aloud.

“And exactly what part of me would you like to accentuate, hmmm?”

“I'd love to see your nipples pierced. Simple barbells would be so hot through these suckable nipples,” Dante replied, clamping his mouth over one of Chris' pecs. “And of course, a prince albert for this regal cock would be fantastic. I can only imagine how incredible it would feel inside of me!”

 

Chris just smiled as he held Dante close. He began to imagine himself as an inked-up, pierced DILF strolling down the street. He chuckled out loud as he thought of his neighbors reactions. Spending so much of his life trying to fill the roll of a perfect parent had worn him out. The idea of liberating himself so completely from his uptight past was an intoxicating concept. And with his eager young lover sliding under the sheets to suck his dick yet again, Chris Redfield was given a vivid reminded of how different of a man he now was.

 

A couple of days later and the duo were entering a tattoo parlor. Dante had spent his free time designing something that Chris approved of, and he was now going to leave his mark on his man.

“This place is great. Ellis is an excellent artist and does fantastic work,” Dante boasted.

“Ellis? High school Ellis? The young man I used to coach baseball?” Chris asked with a hint of trepidation.

“Same guy. And he was tattooing guys since back then. You have nothing to worry about.”

 

“Hey Dante! It's been too long, buddy!” Ellis hollered in his thick southern accent as he entered from the back room. “Coach Redfield??? What are you doing here, sir?”

“Good to see you Ellis. Nice place you have here. And I'm here to get a tattoo,” Chris replied as he shook the young man's hand.

Ellis stood there stunned for a few moments trying to make sense of what he just heard. The coach he knew in high school was so straight-laced that he'd make a guy do several laps if his jersey was dirty at the start of practice. And now that same man was in his shop looking to get a tattoo!?!

 

“Ummmm...so what are you thinking of gettin'. Somethin' to do with baseball? Or cars? I hope not a 'mom' tattoo. Those are lame,” Ellis asked fully expecting to be underwhelmed.

“No. I'm here to get a full sleeve tattoo. Dante already designed it. And he also designed his tramp stamp tattoo, as well, that needs to be done. Oh, and he said you do piercings here as well. So I'm also going to want a prince albert, and we're both going to have our nipples pierced.” Chris stated matter-of-factly.

 

Again, Ellis just stood there dumbfounded. All the words spoken had just turned his brain to jelly. And it wasn't because he was in utter shock at what his coach was wanting...which he was, but it was because he would be handling the rumored huge cock of Piers' dad. A man that he jerked off to after every game and practice because his firm, muscled ass was a thing of legend in those too-tight coach shorts he wore every day back then.

 

Finally composing himself, Ellis directed Chris to a private room and had him remove his shirt and got to work applying Dante's design to his muscular arm and chest. But being that close to his high school fantasy had his normally steady hands shaking.

“Is there a problem, Ellis?” Chris asked.

“A-a-ahh...n-no, coach. Ev-everythin's fine,” Ellis stammered as he smoothed the transfer paper over the bulging muscles.

“Ahh, he's gotta crush on you daddy,” Dante teased.

Ellis shot a quick look at his old friend trying to understand why he just called Chris his daddy.

“Maybe we should help him work through his distraction then,” Chris replied, pulling Dante in for a deep, long kiss.

 

Ellis staggered backwards at the sight of the two men making out, and he couldn't stop the erection growing in his pants...which did not go unnoticed. Chris stood up and removed the paper from his arm and then removed his pants. “You were going to see this soon enough anyways,” he teased, standing there buck naked and slowly stroking his cock to full rigidity. “Ever handle a bat this big, Ellis?”

 

At only 5'-6” tall and 140 lbs, Ellis was the speedster on the baseball team. He could steal bases better than anyone else, which meant his legs and ass were always in perfect shape. And they still were all those years after high school. However, staring at the huge throbbing shaft in front him, the young man found himself unable to move at all. He was completely mesmerized by its girth and couldn't believe that his coach's cock was actually bigger than the rumors.

 

“Dante, help your buddy out,” Chris ordered.

Doing as he was told, the bad boy walked up behind Ellis and started to undress him. Shocked back to awareness, he quickly finished the job himself and then cautiously approached the massive meat. Taking it into his hands, Ellis was soon on his knees worshiping the almighty member, as a naked Dante cuddled next to his daddy and watched.

 

The tattoo artist struggled to fit more than 7” of Chris' 11” dick down his throat and then gave up.

“It's not possible, coach. Your just too damn big!” he exclaimed.

“Dante...on your knees boy. It's time to please your daddy and show him how it's done.”

Eager to not only show off but to have that glorious slab of man-meat down his throat again, Piers' boyfriend was soon nudging Ellis out of the way and inhaling every veiny inch. The tattoo artist just watched in silent amazement as Dante's lips traveled from the tip of the bulbous cockhead to the thick base of the lengthy shaft...over and over again. It wasn't long before he was begging for another go at the mammoth rod. After being ordered off of the cock, Dante sadly moved aside to watch Ellis struggle once more, but that time Chris was going to make sure he succeeded.

 

Grabbing the back of his former player's head, Chris started to thrust his hips into Ellis' face, but the young man quickly placed his hands on the powerful hips to stop him.

“Dante...hold him still!” Chris growled, seemingly frustrated with the lack of effort being presented by the former athlete. “Ellis...you know I expect the best from my boys, right?” Ellis nodded his cock-filled face. “And you know you can trust me, right?” Again, the young man nodded but with a little less enthusiasm. “This will take some effort on your part, but I know you can do it. Relax your throat and let me slide in.” With Dante holding his arms behind his back, the kneeling tattoo artist had no choice but to heed his coach's advice. He knew it could be done after watching Dante swallow it whole, but he had never had such a huge cock before, let alone one trying to force its way down his gullet.

 

After numerous throat-gagging attempts, Chris finally achieved the desired outcome, and Ellis' tear-covered face was buried in his crotch. Soon he was fucking the young man's throat without an ounce of remorse, and Ellis was blown away, in a good way, by his former coach's new dominant behavior. And as Chris filled his stomach with his warm, salty spunk, the tattoo artist came all over himself in a show of appreciation.

“Well done, Ellis...but we're taking this into extra innings,” Chris teased as he helped him off of his knees. “Let's see if that cute ass of yours has an easier time with my dick than your mouth did.” Before he could think of and utter an objection, the former baseball player was bent over a table and being fed Dante's big dick.

 

Chris took some time to properly coat the quivering, pink ring with an excessive amount of spit. He knew Ellis was going to be extremely tight simply due to the size difference of the two men, but he still wanted his new boy to enjoy daddy's dick. Again pinning his arms behind his back, Dante leaned in slightly and began to slowly fuck Ellis' throat as he watched enthusiastically as Chris slowly started to work his fat cockhead through the backdoor. The tattoo artist began to squirm spastically the further his hole was stretched open, but neither man relented in their invasive techniques.

 

Letting out a loud, cock-filled moan, Ellis agonizing cry signaled another successful raid by Chris' cock. The daddy was kind enough to stuff the remaining inches at a slow, tender pace, doing his best to let the sweet, little ass acclimate to his girth. When he finally rested his hips against the smooth butt-cheeks, the former coach paused only momentarily before railing his old player's hole like he was trying to hit a home run with each and every thrust. Dante's lust for Chris grew with each passing moment as he watched his DILF act like the alpha daddy he was always meant to be.

 

Fifteen minutes later all three men were cumming, one right after the other. When Chris pulled out he ordered Dante to clean up his mess, and the bad boy hustled around the table and buried his face in Ellis' cum-dripping ass-crack, licking up his daddy's seed. Chris then ordered Dante to his side and commanded him to clean his spunk-coated cock, which he again did happily. Finally, once each man had recovered from his part in the unexpected threesome, they were ready to start tattooing and piercing.

 

Many hours later, Chris and Dante departed the shop, but they would be back. The full sleeve tattoo would be an ongoing process, which excited Ellis to no end, and Dante wanted to get additional tattoos on his back, arms and chest to go along with his new “Daddy's Boy” tramp stamp, subtly spelled out in a tribal script design. Ellis gave them some healing ointment for the tattoos and the piercings and suggested to Chris that he at least take several days off from fucking to allow the P.A. to start healing properly. That advice made Dante grumble unhappily, but he also didn't want the beautiful cock to suffer needlessly.

 

When they got home, both men were surprised to see that they had several calls from Piers. Chris seemed caught off guard by it and worried that his son was coming home a day earlier than expected. When he called him back, the elder Redfield was relieved to hear that his son was doing so well at his job that he was asked to stay at the corporate headquarters for an additional two weeks. Chris told his son how proud he was of him and that they would celebrate his corporate success when he got back home. Piers then asked his pop if Dante was still living there because he hadn't been able to get in touch with him since he left. Worried that his son might suspect something, Chris lied and said Dante's phone had died and he hadn't gotten around to replacing it. He then handed the phone off to Piers' secret boyfriend and headed upstairs to apply some of the ointment.

 

Dante did his best to listen to his boyfriend go on and on about the job, but all he wanted to do was get upstairs and rub the salve all over Chris' newly inked flesh. After suffering through the nearly 30 minute one-sided conversation, Dante told Piers that he too was proud of him and that they would make up for lost time once he got back home. He then hung up and ran upstairs, but was disappointed to discover that the extent of the physical contact would just be the application of the ointment.

 

That night and the next few days were torture for the two men. It wasn't from any pain of the tattoos or the piercings, but from the need for abstinence to allow the elder Redfield's big dick to heal from the initial piercing. In order to do so, the couple threw themselves into their work of fixing up the hot rod. Remembering from past experience, Chris pushed them both really hard and by the time night came they simply collapsed into bed. But then one morning after another phone call from Piers, Chris got a naughty idea of how they could spend some more intimate time together.

 

“Happy birthday, boy!” Chris said giving the surprised young man a huge hug.

“How did you know?”

“Piers called looking for you again and told me. You should really give him a call back and then head upstairs for your present,” the studly daddy said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

“But....”

“Call my son back first. You won't have time later,” Chris teased.

 

After a brutally long 20 minute phone call, Dante hung up the phone and raced upstairs. What he saw nearly sent the young man into cardiac arrest.

“Since I can't fuck you yet and it's your birthday...I thought I'd let my ass be your present. Care to open it with your big dick, boy?” Chris announced as he lay on the edge of the bed; his legs spread wide to show off his manly ring.

“Happy birthday to me!” Dante gasped trying to come to terms with the awesomeness of his gift. “Oh daddy, you're too good to me!”

 

The normally laid back young man was actually giddy as he approached his “boyfriend's” dad, his clothes flying off with each step. When he was finally standing next to the muscular ass, Dante spent several long minutes just rubbing and caressing it with his hands as if it were some priceless sculpture. He had groped the big, firm butt countless times, but that was when he was either deep-throating the man or holding on for dear life as he was fucked by him. Now, he would be doing the fucking and it was something he never dreamed was possible. And as his excitement and anticipation grew, so did Chris' thanks to the young man's hellish gift.

 

“When you fuck me boy, you better fuck me like a man. None of this tender bullshit. I'm giving you a chance to drill me, so you better impress me. The longer you can do that, the longer you get to fuck me. You've got fourteen hours until midnight. The amount of time you get to keep your cock inside me is totally up to you. Make your daddy proud!”

 

Dante was immediately on his knees, lubing up the clenched hole with his spit. He wasn't as big as Chris, but he still had an impressively thick prick. Besides, fucking a dry hole was no fun for either man. When he couldn't wait any more, the bad boy stood up, grabbed his cock and pressed it hard against the taut ring. He could tell Chris wasn't going to make it easy on him; testing his boy to see if he'd take what he wanted. To make sure his daddy found him worthy, Dante eased off of the hole a few inches and then rammed his precum-leaking cock through the back door.

 

“OHHHH FUCK!!!!......Yeah, boy! Just like that! Now fuck your daddy's hole like a real man!!” Chris hollered.

Dante said nothing. The sensation of his lover's unbelievably tight ass had him in a daze. Needing to feel that velvety vice grip on more of his cock, he began to ram his shaft deeper and deeper until he was finally slamming his hips into that beefy ass. And he didn't slow down. Chris wanted to be impressed by his sexual skills, and Dante was go to do everything in his power to make sure his daddy loved his cock.

 

Grabbing the elder Redfield's ankles and holding his legs out wide, the bad boy unleashed a devastatingly powerful fuck that seemed to literally surprise both men. With their emotional states once again entangled, they soon found themselves lost in a haze of lust that neither wanted to be clear of. The sight of Chris' massive pecs bouncing wildly was almost hypnotic as was his swaying meat club. The sounds of ecstasy escaping Chris' lips was the sweetest music he ever heard. He was bringing pleasure to his daddy, and that's all he ever wanted.

 

Eventually releasing his hold on the ankles, Dante quickly leaned in and squeezed the sweaty pecs while he supported himself over Chris. Locking eyes with his man, the bad boy could see just how often his cock hit the sweet spot, but he was going for the grand slam home run. Finding his second wind, Dante began to fuck Chris at nearly twice the speed as before. The heat generated from flesh sliding along flesh was driving both men to the brink and the young man knew he was close to breeding his DILF for the first time.

 

Still staring down at his master when the first wave hit, his eyes grew wide as his body spasmed uncontrollably. He could see the exhilarated look in Chris' eyes when the daddy felt the first jets of cum splatter his fleshy walls, and it was wholly satisfying. Dante had fucked his man so well that Chris had a hands-free orgasm, which was quickly licked up by the birthday boy. Being highly impressed with his boy's efforts, the DILF rewarded him by rolling over and getting on all fours. The bad boy was on the bed in a flash stuffing his cock back inside; fucking Chris like a man possessed.

 

All throughout the day, they celebrated the birthday by fucking on the sofa, in the shower, on the kitchen counter, on the stairs, in the garage, on the floor and on every bed in the house. Dante made sure his cock was in Chris' ass as much as possible on his special day, and by the end of it, Chris was happy it would only happen once a year. His boy fucked like a wild animal! But once the clock hit 12:01am, Dante was happily back to being the voracious bottom eager to serve his daddy.

 

A couple of days after the wild birthday celebration and Chris was finally ready to use his “enhanced” cock for the first time. Lying on his back on the bed, he ordered his boy to slowly lower himself on his veiny rod. To his pleasant surprise, there was only an initial minor discomfort, but once Dante's skill chute began to constrict around his girth, all Chris could think about was railing his delicious ass and making up for lost time. Riding his bad daddy reverse-cowboy, the elated young man leaned back and ground his firm glutes hard onto the elder Redfield's hips. The new P.A. was hitting his sweet spot perfectly and nearly made him cum in only a few short minutes, but something unexpected halted the orgasm.

 

“POP??? DANTE??? WHY ARE YOU FUCKING MY BOYFRIEND?!?!?!” Piers screamed as he stood in the doorway. Not expecting the young Redfield home for another week, the pair didn't bother to shut the bedroom door.

“Piers!! Oh shit, baby....I didn't want you to find out this way,” Dante responded hopping off of Chris' deflating dick.

“Son! Why are you home so early? Is everything alright?” His father asked, pathetically hoping to change the subject even though he and Dante were stark naked.

“Alright?? How could I be alright after witnessing this?!?” Piers shouted back.

“Wait...what do you mean boyfriend?” Chris asked now staring at Dante.

“Um...well...you see...I didn't think it was my place to say anything...but yes, before you started fucking me, I was fucking your boy,” Dante replied.

“Hmmmm....Do you fuck him as hard as you fucked me the other day?” his 'daddy' countered.

Piers was standing there completely taken aback by the direction the conversation.

“Nope. He can't take it that rough, so I go easy on him.”

“Is this true son? You're a Redfield for Christ's sake! I didn't raise you to not be the best at whatever you do. You're supposed to give it your all. No half-ass effort in this family!”

“Uhhhh...what? I'm sorry but are you telling me to be a better bottom...pop?”

“If you're going to do something, then be the best at it. So yes, that's what I'm saying. And you, boy. If you're going to be a part of this family then you don't slack off. If you're going to fuck my son, then fuck him like the real man I know you are. Don't puss out on your efforts either!”

 

Both Piers and Dante just stood there. Both were expecting much different reactions from Mr. Redfield. But what the bad daddy did next took his evolution to such depraved depths that neither one would have ever believed it possible.

“Piers...you've been gone a while, so give your boyfriend a kiss hello,” he ordered in a disturbingly domineering tone.

He did so apprehensively and was wondering why he wasn't storming out of the house in a complete panic. What none of the men realized was that Dante was once again influencing the situation with his abilities. He was desperate to please his daddy and stay in his good graces so he was unintentionally sending out feelings of obedience which also took hold in Piers' mind.

 

“Good boy. Now Dante...I want you to fuck my son like you fucked me. Don't hold back...or you'll never experience my sweet ass again. Understood, boy?”

“Yes, daddy,” was all he said as he helped strip the younger Redfield naked.

“Hmm...must have gotten that cock from your momma's side of the family,” Chris muttered to himself on seeing his son naked and erect.

 

Crawling on the bed and staying on all fours, Piers braced himself for a brutal fuck, and as his boyfriend's hips began to slam into his ass the young Redfield started to retreat from the assault.

“What do you think you're doing, son?!? Don't pull away! Own that cock! You're a Redfield, gawddammit. Meet his every thrust with one of your own. Grind your ass on his shaft. Show him who's really in charge. You wanted that cock...now take it!”

 

Piers felt oddly energized by his father's coaching and started to do what he said, much to his boyfriend's disbelief Soon Dante started to feel like he was loosing his dominating control over his boyfriend, and for the first time started to see Piers in a new light.

 

“What the fuck are you doing, boy?!?” Chris growled at his young lover. “I didn't say to ease up on his ass. Are you so pathetic that you'd give up control that easily? Are you? If not, then reign the little bitch back in and show him who's boss! You got the bigger dick so act like you deserve to have it. Fuck him like you own him!”

 

Prodding both men to give it all they had was providing Chris one hell of a show. He sat back and watched as the pair wrestled for positions trying to take command of the fuck-session, and all the while the bad daddy just leaned back and stroked his fat cock slowly and smiled. Twenty minutes into the power-struggle, both men spewed their loads. Their bodies were soaked with sweat and cum, but neither man was declared the winner. That's when Chris decided to show them how to truly take control.

 

With Piers still sitting atop Dante, the elder Redfield ordered them to keep on fucking. Once they were fully into it, Chris crawled up behind Piers and started to force his cock inside the already occupied hole.

“Wh....What the fuck are you doing, pop?!?!” The terrified son asked.

“Training you to be the best bottom you can be. Now Dante...hold him down. This might hurt a bit.”

 

After several attempts, the deviant daddy's cockhead ventured into unknown territory, but at least it had company. Feeling Dante's throbbing cock pressed against his made the encounter so much more exhilarating, except for Piers who was screaming out in utter agony.

“Shut him up before the neighbors call the cops!” Chris ordered. The only thing Dante could think of doing was shoving his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth. That along with his empathic abilities soon had the young Redfield swooning for more.

 

As silence filled the air, both Chris and Dante initiated the depraved double-dicking. Piers was soon moaning and writhing like a beast unchained trying his best to take control of the session with his voracious ass. And his actions made his poppa very proud. Dante followed suite by amping up his thrusts which also impressed his daddy. But it was Chris' unbelievable enthusiasm and power that had both men in awe. The master was holding class, and both young men were getting a valuable lesson.

 

Eventually the constricting stimulation became too much for all of them and they experienced the most intense orgasms of their lives. Piers was bred with two massive loads, and he coated his boyfriend's abs in a pool of his own spunk. As intense as that was, it wasn't long before they were in the midst of another wild threesome with Dante fucking Piers while Chris fucked Dante. By the end of the night, the three men had bonded in the most twisted, corrupt way imaginable, but it was all good from their perspective.

 

As the two Redfield's drifted off to sleep, Dante just lay there between them and smiled. He couldn't believe how perfectly everything worked out. He landed the daddy of his dreams and still had a hot, hungry bottom to fuck whenever he wanted. Though realizing just how good life had gotten, the devious bad boy quickly began to wonder if it could get any better. After all, he had a domineering daddy that no man would refuse and an eager little fucktoy that no cock would turn down. As he joined them in slumber, his perverse mind began to play out numerous naughty scenarios...scenarios that soon filled the Redfields' dreams as well.

 

The End? Probably not.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to check out my archive of work. More will be uploaded soon.  
> For updates on my latest or upcoming stories, just following me on Tumblr: baldwolf-tales . tumblr . com


End file.
